


A Lovely Silence

by chucksauce



Category: Johnny the Homicidal Maniac, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Crossover, Gen, tw: suicide mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chucksauce/pseuds/chucksauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>221B-Ficlet inspired by a friend's prompt: What would happen if Sherlock investigated Johnny the Homicidal Maniac?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lovely Silence

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from one of the hidden messages in the border of the last panel in pt 4 of JtHM: Director' Cut by Jhonen Vasquez.
> 
> Based on a prompt from [dragonhideboot](http://dragonhideboot.tumblr.com).

It was Mycroft who twisted Sherlock's arm into dragging John to America, taking up what would later be called The Adventure of the Wacky Maniac. Sherlock had finally found the crime spree of his wildest wet dreams.

The disappearances all centered around an abandoned house in the middle of nowhere, the occasional rage-fueled bloodbath at some local eatery called Taco Hell. There wer odd sightings from a neighbor-boy who called himself, "Squee," who insisted that "Mr. Nny" was not a bad person. After all, Nny had killed that one bad man at the mall for him...

These details thrilled Sherlock. After piecing together evidence from the few people who knew him best, including a mediocre (in his estimation) breakup story from his sometime girlfriend, Devi D, the Baker Streetbouts went to the house that Mr. Nny was last known to be squatting in.

The house was more of a hovel, really, an abandoned run-down farm house complete with dead grass and hermit-like signs in the yard, broken siding and paint-peeling shutters. Within: the smell of old blood and the echoes of an old house that seemed almost sentient.

And the from the back of the house:

_RRRIIINNNG!_

"I beat you guys! Things will be different now! I feel it."

_clikik_

"...Hello?"

**_BLAM_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoy making friends with strangers on the internet. Come by and say hi!
> 
>   * [**My Fandom Tumblr**](http://chucksauce.tumblr.com) for all manner of crying about fictional characters and laughing at shitposts
>   * **[My Fic Rec Blog](http://spoilersauce.tumblr.com)** , if you're into multifandom recs.
>   * **[Under-London](http://under-london.com/)** , the original serialized novel I'm working on for cheap-as-free!
>   * **[My Twitter](http://twitter.com/chucksauce221)** , where I basically live when I'm not writing...
> 



End file.
